vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nokris, Herald of Xol
Summary Nokris is the second son of Oryx, The Taken King and sibling to Crota and the Daughters of Oryx. Nokris was unfavored by Oryx because of his interest in the resurrection of dead Hive. For the Hive, practicing the Sword Logic means the celebration of death proving one’s superiority over the other. Nokris’ practices angered his father who cast him out of his court and had his name stricken from the World’s Grave archive. After being cast away, Nokris met with the Worm Gods to obtain power from them. Nokris was turned away by all of the Worm Gods except for Xol. Xol accepted Nokris and his heretical practices and together they decided to conquer Mars in the Sol system for themselves. On Mars, Norkis and Xol encountered Rasputin who froze the two in the Hellas Basin for hundreds of years. During the events of Warmind, the reawakening of the Traveller has caused the Hive frozen by Rasputin to thaw. Nokris faced the Guardian in the depths of Xol’s feeding grounds beneath the Martian surface where he was soundly defeated. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 4-B ''' '''Name: Nokris, Herald of Xol Origin: Destiny Gender: Male Age: Billions of years Classification: Hive God Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Necromancy and Soul Manipulation (Given the ability to resurrect dead Hive through Xol), Acausality (Type 4), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (Every demiurge of every race, is a ruler maker, who changes reality to his power/will), Statistics Amplification (Through the Sword Logic, Nokris is capable of increasing his power), Fire Manipulation (Can create blasts of Solar energy), Summoning and Portal Creation (Can summon Hive from the Ascendant Plane), Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Absorption and Energy Manipulation (Should be capable of absorbing and manipulating the Light like lesser Hive Wizards), Corruption and Mind Manipulation (Should be capable of corrupting Guardians like Xyor, the Unwed), Status Effect Inducement and Poison Manipulation (Should be capable of making poisonous clouds like weaker witches), Sword Logic |-|Resistances= Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Corruption, Disease Manipulation, Cyborgization, Negation of Resurrection, Immortality, and Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Matter Manipulation (Up to Macro-Quantum), Transmutation, Hacking, Nanotechnology, and other SIVA abilities, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Invisibility, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Resistance Negation, and other Guardian abilities with his barriers Attack Potency: At least Moon level+ (Should be slightly weaker than his brother, Crota, who massacred thousands of Guardians during the Great Disaster casually), likely Solar System level (Fought The Guardian on Mars, directly posed a threat to Rasputin along with Xol) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to the Guardian who can avoid attacks from weapons such as the Sleeper Simulant) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon Class+, likely Solar System level Durability: At least Moon level+, likely Solar System level Stamina: Very high. Should be comparable to his siblings who can fight the Vex for hundreds of years at a time. Range: At least Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Nokris is a Hive God who has completely dedicated himself to the study of knowledge in the arts of Hive Magic. He completely understands most Hive abilities and spells to the point that he sought out the Worm Gods themselves to attempt to attain more power. He created a completely different sect of Sword Logic users whose power is based in knowledge. Weaknesses: Nokris, unlike his siblings, does not possess a Throne World to survive after physical death. His barriers can be broken by throwing Hive related orbs at his shield. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Logic:' Nokris is capable of using the Sword Logic to increase his power as he continues to gain more knowledge, unlike his siblings which gain power through killing and death. *'Barriers:' Nokris can create barriers which allow him to be immune to any weapon or ability in The Guardian's arsenal. The barriers can only be destroyed by defeating specific Hive enemies and destroying specific Soulfire crystals with artifacts they wield. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Necromancers Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Acausal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Sword Logic Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users